London (Esther Kirkland)
Esther Kirkland is a fan made character for the series Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents London with great pride and passion, and recently it's been added that she's not only responsible for the capital, but Greater London as well. She did that as a means to ease Arthur's duties and become dependable to the people around the outskirts of London City. Despite that, people prefer to call her "Little England" due to the similarities between her and her brother. Due to a virus she caught, Esther's vocal cords have been damaged and since then, Arthur still stands by it, to have her recovered. Appearance ---- London was first introduced to the nations by England's side during a World Meeting. For now, she only has been pictured with her Gakuen uniform. She has blonde hair and green eyes, and an average body type. What she does let others know is, that she likes to wear bigger pullovers than her size; this is as a means to feel comfortable. (As of recent designs, the artist made Esther's hair a bit more messy, but the thick eyebrows were scratched from the development because that way she would seem way too much like her brother...) Personality & Interest ---- Esther is a very gentle individual. She understands people and tries to see things the way they see the problems, which makes her empathetic. She wishes to be understood by people and she has problems with showing her own emotions. She conceals most of them, but from time to time she tends to loose it and needs her friends to comfort her. When with her brother, she tends to tease him or play pranks on him, but the two actually spend a lot of time together. Relationships England England's and London's relationship is unique, since England can get along well with her and he is very patient. England accepts his city the way she is, and is very protective of her. Both can clash and argue in terms of politics and the state of the economy, however they can also get along well together and when together, they can work as an effective team. London and England met by accident when they were still young, and by that time it was not known that they were related. Up until the Medieval times, Arthur was romanticizing Esther, but later when things caught up with being related, Arthur retreated from the "affair" and since then remained as the older brother to his younger sister. To this day, Arthur gets issues with the feelings that he once felt, and Esther can't help it either. Other than that, despite having a trauma from his other brothers, Esther is the total opposite of them. ---- France For France, teasing London is something like a hobby for him; he enjoys it, and for that, he usually gets his beating from England for that. And quite brutally so... ---- Paris (OC) Being the sister to France, Paris is not better. She actually lacks basic English skills, and curses London for it. Over the course of time spent at the Academy, she becomes this friendly rival to London and tries to help her out with romance and everything the British lass lacks in. ---- America Growing up with London at England's house, the two seem to get along quite well. London did see how his Independence affected her brother, and was more or less herself drawn into the happenings. Whenever Christmas or Birthdays, America and the two siblings meet up and celebrate together. ---- Mallorca (OC) London is very grateful for Mallorca for trying to help her get her feelings and words across people, and she thinks that no one else can do it better for her, than Carmen. ---- Trivia *Has a strong bond with her brother. *Insists in taking baths with her brother, but he keeps refusing. *Wishes for a peaceful life. * Loves helping around the house and spending time with Arthur. * Has a tendency to keep hitting England in the face during sleep. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character